Devil Take Him!
by MadameOreille
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Vergänglichkeit vieler Dinge, für die man glaubte, dass sie ewig sein würden. Humor und Drama vereint in einem Werk. AS/GW, AJ/FW, OW/KB/LJ
1. Prolog Seit dem ersten Augenblick

Devil Take him

_Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren!__  
__Ich begrüße sie zur meinem großen Fanficprojekt namens "Devil Take Him"__  
__Hauptperson dieses Werkes ist Alicia Spinnet, denn aus ihren Augen wird das ganze berrichtet. Demzufolge steht das Paar George Weasley x Alicia Spinnet auch etwas mehr im Vordergrund als die anderen, wobei ich aber versuche es in einer guten Waage zu halten.___

_Die Fanfic wird am Ende so zwischen 40-50 Kapiteln haben.Da ich noch in der Planung bin, kann ich noch keine genaue Zahl sagen. Auch wird diese Fanfic auch eine Zeitspanne von mehreren Jahren haben. Vielleicht sogar über 2 Jahrzehnte;)XD__  
__Aber ich hoffe mal nicht, dass ich solange an der FF sitzen werde.___

_Alle Charaktere, die in der FF vorkommen, gehören J.K.Rowling, ich benutze sie lediglich, um meine Kreativität auszuleben.___

_Viel Spaß beim lesen._

**Prolog – Seit dem ersten Augenblick**

„Mami?", die suchende Stimme des jungen Mädchens hallte durch den überfüllten King's Cross Bahnhof. Hoffnungslos. Ihre Mutter antwortete. Wie sollte sie jetzt nur wissen, wo sie hin musste? Sie hatte noch nie vorher von Gleis 9 ¾ gehört. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es Magie und Zauberei wirklich gab.

Früher hatten ihre Eltern und sie selbst die seltsamen Vorfälle dem Schicksal zugeschrieben. Unter anderem war sie einmal vor 3 Jahren von dem Garagendach gefallen, als sie versucht hatte den Fußball, den sie kurz vorher auf dieses geschossen hatte, herunterzuholen. Komischerweise war ihr nichts passiert, sondern ein großer Berg von Blättern hatte sie samtig weich aufgefangen. Keiner hatte sich erklären können, woher dieser mitten im Frühling auf einmal gekommen war.

Doch dann kam am Anfang diesen Sommers ein Brief von Hogwarts – der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Alicias Eltern hatten es am Anfang für einen Scherz gehalten, aber dann war ein Lehrer von der besagten Schule extra zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen alles erklärt. Alicia konnte ihr Glück bis zu dem heutigen Tag nicht fassen.

„Mamaaa!", schluchzte sie nochmals etwas lauter. Sie war verzweifelt. Ihre Eltern ließen sie nie einfach so allein. Sie war doch ihr kleines Mädchen, ihre einzige Tochter.

Ziellos schob sie ihren schweren Wagen über den Bahnhof, bis sie schließlich ohne es zu merken, auf dem Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis 10 und Gleis 9 ankam. Plötzlich, ganz unerwartet rannte etwas gegen sie.

Einen Moment taumelte sie benommen ein paar Schritte zurück. Beinahe wäre sie hingefallen! Dann drehte sie sich um und sah einen rothaarigen Jungen mit Sommersprossen. Er musste wohl ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!", blaffte sie ihn empört an. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn man sie anrempelte. Die Wangen des Jungens färbten sich rot und er sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. In der Hand hielt er eine Tüte.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich habe nur gerade meine Eltern und meine Brüder gesucht und dabei wohl vergessen, auf den Weg zu achten." Alicia blinzelte ihn an und lächelte dann.

„Was für ein Zufall!! Ich suche meine Eltern auch gerade.", sie musterte ihn kurz und nahm seine Hand an, um sie zu schütteln. „Ich bin Alicia Spinnet. Und du wirst mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären, aber ich muss zu Gleis 9 ¾." Normalerweise redete sie nicht so offen mit Fremden, aber irgendwie fand sie diesen Jungen sympathisch.

„George Weasley...", meinte er kurz, während er sie mit neugierigen Blicken erforschte. „Gleis 9 ¾, sagst du?". Sie nickte eifrig und er fuhr fort. „Das trifft sich. Da muss ich nämlich auch hin!"

„Wirklich? Weißt du, wie wir dahin kommen?", fragte sie schnell. Vielleicht würden ihre Eltern da ja schon auf sie warten.

„Natürlich.", als er merkte, dass sie ihn bewundernd ansah, errötete er wieder etwas. „Komm mit!" Er nahm ihr den Wagen ab, da er selber keinen hatte, und schob ihn vor sich her.

„Hey, George, da bist du ja!", ertönte eine Stimme und auf sie kam ein Junge, der George verblüffend ähnlich sah, zugerannt. „Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Wo hast du gesteckt?"

Seine Augen lagen auf George, dann wanderten sie kurz zu Alicia und er kräuselte die Stirn. „Und wer ist die da?!" Seine Stimme klang leicht abwertend, was Alicia verunsicherte und sie sah schnell weg.

„Das ist Alicia!", sagte George fröhlich und zog sie an der Hand zu Fred heran. „Alicia, das ist Fred, mein Zwillingsbruder!"

„Freut mich!", sagte sie tapfer und lächelte ihn an.

„Ganz meinerseits…", sagte er wenig interessiert und wandte sich wieder an George. „George, Mum wird sauer, wenn wir nicht gleich auftauchen. Wir sollten besser schnell hin." Georges Augen wandernden zu Alicia und er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss Alicia noch zum Gleis bringen. Sie kennt den Weg nicht." Fred verdrehte die Augen, als er das hörte und seufzte auf.

„Weiß Klein-Alina nicht einmal, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kommt?! Das wissen doch alle." Alicia war empört – Warum forderte dieser komische Fred sie so heraus? Sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan.

„Meine Eltern und ich hatten vor diesem Sommer noch nie etwas von Hogwarts gehört. Woher soll ich das also wissen? Außerdem heiße ich Alicia und nicht Alina!", sagte sie etwas eingeschnappt und versuchte mit den Zwillingen Schritt zu halten, die sich gerade wieder auf den Weg machten. Da sie gute anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie waren, hatte sie jedoch einige Probleme mit ihnen mitzuhalten. Freds Augen lagen kurz auf ihr. Zu ihrem Erstauen lächelte er kurz und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich denke irgendwie nie daran, dass es Leute gibt, die ohne Magie leben!", sagte Fred und Alicia nahm an, dass es eine Entschuldigung war.

„Schon okay!", erwiderte sie also und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. Nach guten zwei Minuten hielten die Zwillinge schließlich an.

„So da wären wir, Miss Ich-habe-meine-Eltern-verloren!", sagte George gutgelaunt und schob den Wagen wieder in ihre Richtung. Ach herrje – Wie sollte sie die Beiden, jetzt wo ihr Retter den Wagen nicht mehr schob, auseinander halten? Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Augenblick kam ihr Vater auf sie zu gerannt.

„Alicia – Engelchen!", sagte er erleichtert und kniete sich zu ihr runter. Sie war recht klein, selbst für ihre 11 Jahre. „Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. ROSE, SIE IST HIER!" Der letzte Teil war an ihre Mutter gerichtet, die immer noch total verzweifelt den Bahnsteig nach ihr absuchte.

„Ihr wart auf einmal weg!", sagte Alicia und sah ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an. „Aber, Gott sei Dank, haben mich George und Fred hierher gebracht!" Sie drehte sich gerade um, damit sie ihrem Vater die Zwillinge zeigen konnte, doch sie waren verschwunden. „Sie sind weg!", stellte sie erschrocken fest.

„Sie werden schon auf dem Gleis sein, Engelchen!", sagte ihr Vater und strich ihr liebevoll durch das rostrote, leicht gewellte Haar. In diesem Moment kam ihre sehr emotional angehauchte Mutter bei ihnen an und schubste ihren Vater ein wenig zur Seite. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um Alicias Körper und sie fürchtete für einen Moment, zu ersticken.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, meine kleine Prinzessin!", schluchzte sie, „Auf diesem großen Bahnhof alleine... Dir hätte weiß-Gott-was passieren können." Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Mutter so überreagierte. Immerhin war sie kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern schon 11 Jahre alt. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern ließ es über sich ergehen. Etwas anderes würde eh nichts bringen. Das hatte sie schon oft genug probiert.

-

Der Abschied von ihren Eltern dauerte länger, als sie es eigentlich geplant hatte. Doch nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde hatte sie es endlich mit der Ausrede – Sie müsse sich noch einen Sitzplatz suchen, wenn sie nicht stehen wolle – geschafft sich loszureißen.

Ihr Vater war nicht so sehr das Problem. Nur ihre Mutter hatte sie einfach nicht gehen lassen wollen. Es war wirklich schrecklich, wenn man die ganze Zeit nur verhätschelt wurde und nichts alleine machen durfte. Wie sollte man denn da etwas für's Leben lernen? Naja... Sie würde ja ab jetzt in der Schulzeit immer auf sich selbst gestellt sein. Und ehrlich gesagt, war sie froh darüber, auch wenn es sie auf eine Weise ängstigte.

Angestrengt versuchte sie ihren Koffer in den Zug hinauf zu hieven, doch irgendwie wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. So viel zur Selbstständigkeit! Vielleicht war sie doch noch nicht so weit.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", drang eine etwas dunklere Mädchenstimme zu ihr durch. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute einem schwarzen Mädchen, welches ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste, in die Augen. Einige Sekunden stand sie regungslos da.

„Ähm...", begann sie schließlich schüchtern, „Ich glaube schon. Der Koffer ist so schwer!" Das dunkle Mädchen nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu und lächelte.

„Ja! Die Dinger sind echt schrecklich schwer!", sagte sie fröhlich und packte mit an ihren Koffer an, „Pass auf, wir helfen uns gegenseitig und dann sind wird quitt. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich in der Lage bin einen Koffer da hoch zu schaffen!"

Alicia atmete erleichtert auf und festigte ihren Griff um den Koffer. Sie hatte immer Angst, dass andere sie auslachten. Deswegen traute sie sich auch nie so wirklich, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch dass das Mädchen neben ihr anscheinend auch Hilfe beim Koffer Hochhieven brauchte, beruhigte sie ungemein.

„Puh, das hätten wir!", sagte die Dunkelhäutige, als sie schließlich auch den zweiten Koffer in den Zug geschafft hatten und kletterte in den Zug. Als sie oben war, streckte sie Alicia die Hand entgegen, um ihr zu helfen. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm sie ihre Hand an und stieg in den Zug.

„Danke!", sagte sie und strahlte ihren Schutzengel an. „Ich bin übrigens Alicia Spinnet. Ich glaube, du musst mir auch verraten, wie du heißt, damit ich mir den Namen meiner Retterin in mein Schuldbuch schreiben kann."

„Ach hör auf!", sagte die so genannte Retterin und schlug ihr liebevoll auf den Rücken, „Du hast mir genauso geholfen wie ich dir. Also nix da Schuld!", sie zwinkerte ihr zu und die beiden gingen den Gang entlang, um ein freies Abteil zu finden.

„Du könntest mir trotzdem deinen Namen verraten!", sagte Alicia höflich und hatte gleich im nächsten Moment Angst, dass sie als nervig abgestempelt werden würde. Sie wollte nicht gleich die erste Person vergraulen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Naja, okay. Abgesehen von diesen Zwillingen. Aber mit denen würde sie eh nichts weiter zu tun haben. Dazu waren die beiden zu komisch. Vorallem aber waren sie Jungs.

„Hmmm...", kam es aus dem Mund der Dunklen und sie lächelte Alicia an, „Du kannst ja mal raten!"

„Okay!", erwiderte sie kichernd, „Aber dann musst du mir wenigstens einen Hinweis geben!"

„Wie hieß der größte Quidditchjäger des Siebzehnten Jahrhunderts mit Nachnamen?", fragte sie gelassen und musterte sie neugierig. Aber wovon sprach sie da?

„Quädtisch- was?", fragte sie mit großen Augen. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt. Ihr Gesicht errötete vor Verlegenheit – Warum hatte sie sich nicht erkundigt, bevor sie hier her gekommen war? Das war echt dumm von ihr.

„Oh... du bist nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie, was?" Alicia schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf und machte Halt, als sie an einem freien Abteil angekommen waren. Sie schob die Tür auf und gewährte Alicia den Vortritt.

„Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm. Hmmm… lass mich nachdenken…", sie überlegte kurz, als sie sich hinsetzte und sprach dann weiter, „Okay. Mein Name fängt mit dem gleichen Buchstaben an wie deiner! Und ein L und I kommen auch darin vor. Aber ich heiße nicht Adelheid!" Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und Alicia fing an zu grübeln.

„Hmm... Vielleicht Alice?", fragte sie und guckte die Dunkelhäutige neugierig an.

„Nein!"

„Dann vielleicht Ariel?"

„Nope.."

„Aline?"

So vergingen die Stunden(wobei die Mädchen immer wieder vom Thema abschweiften) mehr und mehr, bis sie schließlich durch ein sehr abruptes Öffnen der Tür gestört wurden.

„Was soll das?", kreischte die Dunkelhäutige empört, als zwei Rothaarige und ein Dunkler mit Dreadlocks hineinstürmten und panisch die Abteiltür wieder zuschoben. „Verschwindet! Das ist unser Abteil!"

„Ihr müsst uns kurz hier bleiben lassen, dann werden wir euch auf ewig die Füße küssen!", meinte der eine Rothaarige, den Alicia als einen der Zwillinge wieder erkannte, jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte, welcher es war.

„Nein, so geht das nicht! Ihr könnt nicht einfach hier hereinstürmen und uns stören, ohne uns zu erklären warum eigentlich!", Alicias neugewonnene Freundin sprang auf und stemmte ihre Hände empört in die Hüften. „Raus hier!", sagte sie in Befehlston, als sie mit dem rechten Arm zur Tür zeigte.

„Mein Name ist Fred Weasley.", sagte der Rothaarige, der auch kurz zuvor gesprochen hatte, nahm die Hand der Dunkelhäutigen und kniete sich nieder. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Was?!", Die Gefragte war sichtlich sprachlos und guckte ihren Antragsteller verwirrt an. Die anderen im Raum verfolgten die Situation gespannt, wobei sie sie sich ein Lachen unterdrückten, und alle bemerkten deswegen nicht, dass der Zug ein lautes Quietschen von sich gab.

Im nächsten Moment gab es einen Knall - Fred hatte sich eine gefangen. „Du spinnst ja wohl – Fred Fiesly oder wie auch immer du heißen magst! Wie kannst es wagen, mir, Angelina Johnson (Aus dem Hintergrund kam ein triumphierender Schrei Alicias, weil sie nun endlich den Namen ihrer Retterin wusste) einen Antrag zu machen?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich seine immer noch rote Wange. „Ich fand dich einfach zu süß und da ich nicht der Typ bin, der lange überlegt, hab ich mir gedacht: Jetzt oder nie!"

„Tz... ungehobelter Volltrottel!", erwiderte Angelina und verschränkte eingeschnappt ihre Arme.

Alicia beobachtete das ganze grinsend und ihr Blick wanderte hin und wieder zu dem anderen Weasley-Zwilling hinüber, der sich mit seinem Freund köstlich über Angelinas Reaktion amüsierte.

„Na gut. Dann antworte mir eben nicht! Aber irgendwann wirst du es bereuen, denk an meine Worte, wenn es soweit ist!", Fred schien in seinem Stolz gekränkt, weil nicht jedes Mädchen so einfach auf ihn ansprang.

„Pah – Warum sollte ich das bereuen? Immerhin kann ich jemanden viel besseren als dich beko-", Angelina stockte, als die Lichter plötzlich ausgingen. „Was ist hier los?", drang es schockiert aus ihrem Mund. Panik kam über Alicia und ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster.

„Wir stehen!", stellte sie fest. Der Himmel war nun gar nicht mehr so hell, wie am Anfang der Fahrt. Um genau zu sein, war es stockduster da draußen. Ein paar Sterne waren zu sehen, ansonsten war alles schwarz.

„Wie lange stehen wir schon?", fragte der Junge, dessen Namen Alicia nicht kannte und es folgte von allen Seiten ein unverständliches Murmeln. In Wirklichkeit hatte keiner eine Ahnung, wie lange sie hier schon standen.

Alicia war die erste, die zur Tat schritt und sich ihren Koffer schnappte. Gott sei Dank hatte sie ihren Umhang schon vor einer Stunde angezogen. „Kommt schon!", drängte sie die anderen, „Wir müssen die anderen Erstklässler finden!"

Ihre Ansage weckte die um sie Herumstehenden aus ihrem Schockzustand und sie sprangen panisch auf.

„Mist!", sagte einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, George – wie sie vermutete, weil er die Stimme nicht weit von ihr entfernt war, „Unsere Koffer sind noch in unserem Abteil."

„Also Jungs...", sagte Angelina und kicherte, was alle so erstaunte, dass sie fassungslos in ihre Richtung starrten, „Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass die Koffer von Angestellten abgeholt werden und in unsere Schlafsäle gebracht werden. Ihr könnt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr alle aus Muggelfamilien stammt!" Alicia stellte ihren Koffer sofort zurück, als sie Angelinas Worte vernahm. Schon wieder hatte sie etwas nicht gewusst. Aber diesmal war sie wenigstens nicht die Einzige.

„Achso... naja ähm, über so was macht man sich doch keine Gedanken!", sagte Fred und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann schob der unbekannte Junge, die Abteiltür auf.

„Menschenleer!", sagte er sichtlich verängstigt und schaute über seine Schulter zu den anderen. „Wir sind alleine!" Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Was wäre wenn sie wegen diesen drei Dusseln jetzt aus Hogwarts rausflog, bevor sie überhaupt da war? Ach was – wenn dann würden nur die drei rausgeschmissen werden! Angelina und sie konnten ja überhaupt nichts dafür.

Unsicher darüber, was sie erwarten würde, drängten sich die 5 Kinder aneinander, als sie durch den verlassenen Gang des Hogwartsexpresses schlichen. Der Ausgang war nur knappe 5 Meter von der Abteiltür entfernt, doch es schien Alicia so, als bräuchten sie ewig, um diesen kurzen Weg zurückzulegen. Letztendlich schafften sie es doch.

„Okay... Also falls wir von der Schule fliegen sollten, ", begann der Junge, dessen Namen Alicia nicht kannte, als sie aus dem Zug geklettert waren, „Ich bin Lee Jordan. Vielen Dank, dass ich euch kennen lernen durfte!" Er schüttelte jedem einzelnen die Hand.

„Na hör mal! Wenn überhaupt jemand rausfliegt, dann ja wohl nur ihr drei. Oder vielleicht auch nur ihr beide -" Sie zeigte auf die Zwillinge, da sie die beiden wohl unter eine Decke steckte und Lee dagegen harmlos wirkte, „Immerhin seid ihr an der ganzen Sache schuld." Just in diesem Moment näherte sich eine Gestalt mit Zaubererhut der kleinen Truppe.

„Da sind Sie ja!", es war eine Hexe mit strengem Gesichtausdruck. Alicias Körper begann zu zittern, „Können Sie mir erklären, wie sie es geschafft haben, nicht mit den anderen Erstklässlern bei der Auswahlzeremonie anzukommen?"

Und wer war daran schuld?! Verdammte Weasleys...

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1 Auf ein Neues!

**Kapitel 1 – Auf ein Neues!**

Seit diesem ersten katastrophalen Tag in Hogwarts waren nun genau 4 Jahre vergangen und - Merlin sei Dank - waren sie alle 5 nicht rausgeschmissen worden. Professor McGonagall, die sie an dem besagten Abend auf dem Hogsmeade-Bahnhof gefunden hatte, war nachsichtig mit ihnen gewesen. Sie hatte es einem dummen Zufall zugeschrieben, dass sie das Anhalten des Zuges nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, waren alle 5 in das Haus Gryffindor gekommen. Mittlerweile waren sie - mehr oder weniger - gute Freunde geworden. Alicia und Angelina, welche seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts nur noch aneinander hingen, waren seit ihrem zweiten Jahr an der Schule im Quidditchteam als Jägerinnen tätig. Auch wenn Alicia im in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr noch auf der Reservebank hockte: Sie war dabei.

Genauso wie Fred und George Weasley – welche jedoch den Part der Treiber einnahmen. Lee Jordan war auf dem Besen nie so begabt gewesen, um im Gryffindorteam aufgenommen zu werden. Jedoch hatte er es zu einem erstklassigen Quidditchkommentator geschafft.

„Du bist Vertrauensschülerin, Leesha?", fragte Angelina sie, während ihre Augen auf das Abzeichen an Alicias Brust gerichtet waren. Alicia spürte, wie sie etwas errötete. Natürlich war sie zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden. Wer auch sonst? Bei den Mädchen gab es nur noch Angelina und diese war nicht so vorbildlich, wie es sich die Lehrer wünschten.

„Ja.... Eine von uns musste es ja werden!", sagte sie gelassen und zwinkerte ihrer besten Freundin zu. Sie hasste es ehrlich gesagt, die Vernünftigere von den beiden zu sein. Aber an ihrem Wesen konnte sie nun einmal nichts ändern. Angelina war es egal, was andere Leute über sie dachten. Alicia hingegen wollte es immer allen recht machen und hatte oftmals Angst davor, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Genau in diesem Moment schob sich die Abteiltür auf.

„Hey Mädels!". Ein Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren trat in das Abteil und grinste die beiden an. „Habt ihr noch Platz für zwei arme Schlucker wie mich und Leanne?" Hinter der Blonden trat eine Brünette hervor und grinste die beiden Sitzenden an.

„Aber nur wenn ihr stubenrein seid und nichts von unserem Essen klaut!", meinte Angelina und grinste zurück.

Katie Bell und Leanne O'Vanny waren ein Jahr unter Angelina und Alicia. Auch sie waren Gryffindors. Katie vollendete das Jägertrio perfekt. Sie war erst seit 2 Jahren richtig dabei, aber Angelina und Alicia konnten mit ihr zusammen gut ohne Worte kommunizieren, was bei Spielen wirklich von Vorteil war. Alicia war sehr froh, dass sie Katie kennen gelernt hatte. Das lag wahrscheinlich unter anderem daran, dass diese nicht so grob wie Angelina war und ihr bei Problemen sehr einfühlsam, taktvoll, aber dennoch ehrlich half. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erinnerte sie sich an den Tag zurück, an welchem Angelina und sie Katie kennen gelernt hatten:

„_Stell dir nur vor Alicia! Sie hat es mir einfach nur so in einem Brief geschrieben: 'Angelina – Baby, dein Vater und ich werden uns scheiden lassen.'! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?". Aufgebracht schrie Alicias dunkelhäutige Freundin Angelina die Fakten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wie kann sie das machen? Warum kann sie mir das nicht persönlich sagen?" Alicia bemerkte wie der Körper ihrer besten Freundin zu zittern begann und sprang auf._

„_Angie....", sagte sie hilflos und versuchte möglichst beruhigend zu klingen. Sie hatte sie noch nie so gesehen und wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt am besten tun sollte. Normalerweise war Angelina immer so stark. „Vielleicht hatte sie vor deiner Reaktion Angst." Alicia war noch nicht allzu geübt im Trösten. Deswegen beschloss sie die andere Gryffindor einfach mal fest zu drücken. Wenn sie früher traurig gewesen war, hatte ihre Mutter das auch immer bei ihr gemacht._

„_Oh Leesha...", fürchterlicherweise fing Angelina nun auch noch zu weinen an und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie komplett falsch gehandelt. Im Gegenteil: Angelina erwiderte ihre Umarmung heftig und Alicia stellte fest, dass sie genau das Richtige getan hatte. Sie hatte ihr einfach nur gezeigt, dass sie für sie da war, dass sie nicht alleine war. _

_Nach einer Weile löste Angelina die Umarmung und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Ihre Augen waren ziemlich errötet und ihre Hände bebten immer noch leicht. _

„_Ich hab es mir eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile gedacht...", begann sie mit gesenkter Stimme, „Also, dass sie sich trennen. Sie haben sich in den Sommerferien nur gestritten und so... Es war grauenhaft zu Hause. Seitdem ich in Hogwarts bin, geht es mit meiner Familie den Bach runter."_

„_Sag doch so etwas nicht!", erwiderte Alicia, „Das ist doch erst unser zweites Jahr in Hogwarts und vielleicht wäre das auch passiert, wenn du auf eine andere Schule gegangen wärst. Hogwarts kann sicher nichts dafür..."_

_Angelina nickte tapfer und blickte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. Man sah ihr an, dass die Sache mit ihren Eltern ihr ziemlich zu schaffen machte. Aber leider gab es nichts, was man an den Tatsachen der Trennung ändern konnte.... _

„_Weißt du was?", lächelte Alicia schüchtern und nahm Angelina an der Hand, „Wir gehen jetzt runter zum Quidditchfeld und da werden wir ein bisschen spielen! Was hältst du davon?"_

_Angelina und sie liebten Quidditch. Als sie am Anfang des Schuljahres gehört hatten, dass die Mannschaft noch 2 neue Jägerinnen suchte, waren sie sofort in Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatten rumgesponnen, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn sie die zwei Neuen werden könnten. _

„_Jaaa!", Angelinas Stimme klang schon viel fröhlicher und nun zog sie mehr Alicia, als Alicia sie(so wie es eigentlich vorher gedacht war). Aber das störte sie nicht. Denn immerhin grinste ihre Freundin wieder und das war die Hauptsache._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Mädchen auf dem Quidditchfeld ankamen. Sie schnappten sich zwei Besen, die für den Schulunterricht gedacht waren, aus dem Umkleideraum und sprangen sofort auf sie, um den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren._

_Das Wetter war an jenem Tag angenehm. Zwar schwebten ein paar Wolken am Himmel und der Wind blies herbstlich über das Gelände, aber es war angenehm. Die Septembersonne war noch stark genug, um die Luft ausreichend zu erwärmen._

„_Yeah!", schrie Angelina zu ihr hinüber, als sie gerade die fünfte Runde um das Quidditchfeld rasten. „Das nenn ich Leben! Ich könnte ewig auf einem Besen sitzen!"_

_Alicia grinste zu ihr zurück und blickte kurz nach unten, wo ihr die Flasche mit dem Kürbissaft ins Auge fiel, welche sie mitgenommen hatten. Schnell beugte sie sich zu einem Sturzflug nach vorne und nahm mit der linken Hand die Flasche vom Boden, als sie den Besen wieder nach oben zog, um nicht die Erde zu streifen._

„_Hier, Angelina! Fang!". Mit diesen Worten warf sie der Dunkelhäutigen die Flasche zu, als sie wieder nach oben flog. Gekonnt fing Angelina sie auf und strahlte Alicia begeistert an. _

„_Leesh, du bist genial!", kreischte sie aufgeregt und flog mit der Flasche auf die Torringe zu. Alicia flog neben ihr her. Als ihre Freundin ihr die Flasche ohne Vorwarnung zupasste, hatte Alicia keinerlei Probleme diese aufzufangen. Es war wie Gedankenübertragung, denn sie hätte genau in dem selben Moment gepasst. Mit einem geschickten Wurf passierte die Flasche schließlich den rechten Torring._

„_Wir haben es geschafft!", die Mädchen jubelten und stürmten erst einmal auf einander zu, ohne weiter auf die Flasche zu achten. Gerade als sie sich zerquetschen wollten, hörte man einen lauten Schrei von unten._

„_AUA!!" _

_Erschrocken blickten die Möchtegernjägerinnen einander an und sahen dann nach unten. Dort saß ein blondes Mädchen auf dem Boden, das sich den Kopf rieb. Panisch stürzten die Übeltäterinnen zu ihr._

„_Oh es tut uns so leid!"_

„Hast du dir weh getan?"

„_Können wir das irgendwie wieder gutmachen?"_

„_Sollen wir für die nächsten 10 Jahre deine Sklaven sein?"_

_Das Mädchen, welches sie als eine Gryffindor der ersten Klasse identifizieren konnten, blickte die beiden benommen an und schüttelte schließlich lachend den Kopf._

„_Nein es ist schon okay.... Es war wohl eher ein Schock. Die Flasche tat nicht allzu weh.", sagte sie und lächelte die beiden freundlich an, „Macht euch keinen Kopf. Mir geht es gut. Ich werde nur wahrscheinlich die nächsten 3 Jahre nicht mehr freiwillig auf einem Quidditchfeld rumspazieren. Von oben ist es eh schöner!"_

_Alicia und Angelina musterten sich kurz und nickten dann gleichzeitig. Dann blickten sie wieder zu dem Mädchen, wobei sie beide jeweils eine Hand ausstreckten, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Diese nahm das Mädchen strahlend an und hievte sich mit der Hilfe der Freundinnen wieder auf die Beine._

„_Danke!", sagte sie und lächelte ihnen zu, „Ich bin Katie Bell. Ihr seid auch in Gryffindor, oder?" _

„_Jaa!", antworte Alicia und grinste. „Ich bin Alicia. Alicia Spinnet. Und das ist...."_

„_Hey, ich kann mich alleine vorstellen!", rief Angelina dazwischen und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Alicias Gesicht herum. Als sie fertig mit ihren obszönen Handverrenkungen war, wandte sie sich wieder zu Katie. „Mein Name ist Johnson – Angelina Johnson!" Ihre Stimme war tief gestellt und sie zwinkerte ihr zu._

_Die drei Mädchen fingen an zu lachen und von diesem Tag an war klar, dass sie bald unzertrennlich werden würden._

„Hat sie sich über die Sommerferien irgendwelche Krankheiten eingefangen?"

„Vielleicht hat sie ja Demenz und weiß nichts mehr mit sich und der Welt anzufangen?!"

„In welchem Land fängt man sich denn so was ein?"

„Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht in Buenos Aires?"

„Also wirklich, Jungs!", ertönte Angelinas Stimme, „Erst mal ist Buenos Aires kein Land, sondern die Hauptstadt von Argentinien und Zweitens kann man sich diese Krankheit nicht so einfach einfangen. Wenn dann müsste sie einen Unfall gehabt haben oder ungewöhnlich schnell altern!"

„Aber-" begann George, „Sieh doch mal genau hin! Ich sehe schon tausend kleine Fältchen auf ihrer Stirn…"

"Und um den Mund herum!", pflichtete Fred ihm bei. „Außerdem siehst du nicht diese eklige riesige Alterswarze auf ihrer Nase?" Auf diese Worte konnte Angelina nicht anders. Sie schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Das ist ein MINI-Leberfleck, Herr Neunmalklug!". Sie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle lieber Sorgen machen, dass das komische Teil hinter deinem Ohr keine Warze wird!"

Panisch wendete sich Fred um sich selbst und versuchte hinter sein Ohr zu gucken. „Was, Was, was?", stammelte er verzweifelt, „Ich seh nichts, da ist nichts, du lügst. Ich hab so was nicht!"

Angelina begann zu kichern und wendete sich wieder an Alicia, die das ganze Schauspiel etwas verwirrt beobachtet hatte. Fragend schaute sie zur Dunkelhäutigen auf.

„Na, wieder unter den Lebenden, Leesh?", antwortete sie munter und musterte die immer noch etwas verwirrt wirkende Alicia amüsiert. Als diese nach ein paar Minuten immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, sprach sie weiter, „Hast wohl doch Demenz gekriegt, was?!"

Daraufhin schüttelte Alicia langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, nein.", begann sie schließlich. „Ich war wohl nur zu sehr in Gedanken…." Ihre Stimme klang immer noch nicht so, als ob sie richtig bescheid wusste, was hier nun vor sich ging. Und ehrlich gesagt: Sie wusste es auch nicht. „Wo kommen die Zwillinge und Lee her?"

„Sie sind vom Himmel gefallen!", erwiderte Angelina und verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch, Leesh. Du musst aber echt weit weg gewesen sein. Die sind doch vor mehr als 5 Minuten hier rein gekommen, um mit ihrer Bräune anzugeben."

Erst jetzt fiel Alicia auf, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge ungewöhnlich braun waren.(Wobei dieses Braun jedoch einen ziemlichen Rotstich hatte)

„Wie kommt das denn?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ach sie waren nur in Ägypten in den Sommerferien mit ihrer Familie.", erwiderte Angelina schulterzuckend und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Alicia.

Alicia musterte George währenddessen immer wieder. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie gelernt die beiden Zwillinge auseinander zuhalten. Und nicht nur das. Sie hatte auch gelernt, dass Fred viel aufdringlicher, lauter und unhöflicher war als George. Sicher – George war auch nicht ohne. Aber er war irgendwie noch anders… Er versuchte trotz allem den Menschen, die er sehr mochte, nicht zu verletzen. Necken ja, aber nicht verletzen.

„Hey, Leesha.", rief Katie Bell zu ihr rüber und grinste sie an, „Ich hab vorhin Wood getroffen. Weißt du, was er mir erzählt hat? Er hat sich über die Sommerferien um die 30 neue Spielzüge alleine für uns Jägerinnen überlegt. Da werden wir ja wieder Einiges zu tun haben."

„Oh ja!", antwortete sie und lachte kurz auf, „30 neue Namen auf einmal zu erfinden, ist schon eine wahre Herausforderung!"

In der Tat hatten die drei Jägerinnen in den Jahren, die sie zusammengespielt hatten, immer ulkige Namen für Woods gut durchdachte Spielzüge erfunden. Natürlich zogen sie damit seine Arbeit etwas in Lächerliche, aber es hörte sich schon besser an, wenn man anstatt ‚Spielzug 1867' ‚Kopfüberhängende Eule, die Feuer gefangen hat' rief.

„Hm..? George, was soll das?", sagte sie etwas irritiert, als sie merkte, dass George ihr am Bein rumzufummeln begann.

„Du hast da was!", sagte er und fummelte weiter, ohne aufzublicken.

„Meine Güte, Geo- IHHH!!", sie sprang auf und rannte panisch zum anderen Ende des Abteils. Gegen die Abteiltür drückend, versuchte sie möglichst weit weg von diesem grünen, glitschigen Ekeltier zu sein, welches eben noch – Dank George – auf ihrem Knie gesessen hatte und wohlmöglich in den nächsten 2 Sekunden unter ihren Rock geglitten wäre.

„PACK DAS VIEH WEG, PACK DAS VIEH WEG.", schrie sie panisch und fuchtelte mit dem Arm in Richtung der fetten Kröte. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst vor diesen Wesen. Warum wusste sie nicht. Aber es war nun mal so. Sogar Spinnen schienen ihr dagegen wie Kuscheltiere.

Doch dann, urplötzlich stoppte der Zug, Alicia wurde von der Schwerkraft nach vorne gerissen und landete auf Katie. Benommen richtete sie sich auf.

„Tschuldigung, Katie. Was ist hier los??", fragte sie, bevor sie aufstand. Fragend sah sie sich um, wobei sie versuchte die Kröte zu entdecken, aus Angst, dass diese sie gleich wieder anfallen würde. Aber es war stockdunkel im Zug. Und im nächsten Moment vergaß sie die Kröte, denn ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie.

„Geh doch mal nachgucken!", erwiderte Fred an sie gerichtet.

„Was, ich???", sagte sie ungläubig und ihr Körper fing zu zittern an. Natürlich hatte sie Angst!

„Ja, Leesha. Geh du, immerhin bist du die Vertrauensschülerin!", pflichtete Angelina Fred bei.

„Ja – aber..."

„Du bist Vertrauensschülerin?". George fing an zu prusten, woraufhin Fred und Lee nicht lange brauchten, um einzustimmen. „Dann müssen wir uns ja in Zukunft in Acht vor der großen Alicia Spinnet nehmen."

Sie hasste es jetzt schon, dieser eigentlichen Ehrenaufgabe Gehorsam zu leisten. Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet sie sein? Aber andererseits wäre kein anderes Mädchen aus Gryffindor in Frage gekommen.

„Ich...", begann sie erneut. Doch sie wurde von Lee unterbrochen.

„Mensch, ich geh ja schon gucken!", sagte er und versuchte tapfer zu klingen. Jedoch spürten alle diese Kälte, die den Zug umhüllte. Sie machte unglücklich. Was ging hier nur vor?

Lee stand auf und ging an Alicia vorbei zur Abteiltür. Sie ließ sich währenddessen auf Katies Schoss sinken. In diesem Moment brauchte sie einfach körperliche Nähe zu einer guten Freundin.

„Hm....", hörte man Lee sagen. Langsam aber sicher gewöhnten sich Alicias Augen an die Dunkelheit. „Also ich seh nichts... Oder warte! Doch da kommt was!!" Seine Stimme klang ängstlich und er stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er mit seinen Beinen an Alicias Knie stieß.

Es ertönte ein panischer Schrei - Ein schrecklich angsteinflössender, panischer Schrei. Und dann ging die Abteiltür auf. Alicias Nackenhaare sträubten sich und Gänsehaut machte sich über ihrem ganzen Körper breit. Was sie fühlte war Angst – furchtbare Angst.

Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es ein Schüler war, der schreiend in ihr Abteil gerannt war.

„Was ist passiert?", schoss es aus ihrem Mund und erst jetzt erkannte sie den Jungen. Es war Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin. Und einer der Schlimmsten obendrein, würde sie meinen. Ein Schmunzeln legte sie auf ihre Lippen. Das sie das einmal erleben würde. Draco Malfoy in Panik.

Und anscheinend fanden das Fred und George auch sehr amüsant.

„Hey du kleines Frettchen! Was ist los mit dir? Hast du dich so sehr erschreckt, als du dein Spiegelbild gesehen hast?", lachte Fred, „Kannst mal sehen, was WIR jeden Tag durchmachen müssen."

„De-De-men-men-tor!", stotterte der verängstigte Junge und jetzt bildete sich eine Falte auf Alicias Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Was hast du gesagt, Frettchen?", kicherte George. „Ich habe dich nicht verschwanden? War 'Damen vor'? Oder doch 'Demenz Boah'!(Als er dies sagte, warf Angelina ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu) Oder..."

Doch dann hielt er inne und Alicia konnte nur allzu gut verstehen warum. Auf einmal wurde es noch kälter als zuvor und Alicia fühlte sich plötzlich so, als könnte sie nie wieder lachen. Sie dachte an ihre verstorbene Oma, die sie doch so lieb gehabt hatte als Kind.

Ohne es zu merken, verlagerte sie ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf Katies Körper, doch diese schien davon auch keine Notiz zu nehmen. Auf jeden Fall sagte sie nichts.

„Fred...", hörte sie Angelina ängstlich hauchen.

„Ich bin ja da, Angie...", flüsterte er ermutigend, obwohl er selber nicht viel mehr Mut in der Stimme hatte. Alicia sah, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Abteiltür erneut und etwas Dunkles glitt hinein. Genau an diesem Punkt hörte Alicias Gehirn auf zu denken. Warum war George nicht neben ihr und gab ihr Kraft?

Verdammter Weasley.


End file.
